


Sweet Kiwi

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee, Maroon 5
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Song Lyrics, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her birthday, klainebowyourlife asked for Something related to Kiwi by Maroon 5 like dork!Blaine starting to sing and playing with the lyrics and stripping snesually for Kurt just for the heck of it …</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klainebowyourlife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=klainebowyourlife).



> Some light voyeurism and masturbation

Kurt likes thar Blaine took his own apartment.

It gives him the opportunity to stop by every once in a while to surprise his boyfriend.

No matter what time of the day, no matter how exhausting his day must have been, Blaine is always singing, dancing or just humming around the place and it echoes with something in Kurt’s core.

Today doesn’t bring any change in this routine as Kurt opens the door to the apartment, a low bass pulsing in the speakers.

"Hey !" Kurt calls, a smile spreading on his face as he sees Blaine shaking his ass in what can only be described as a dorky manner, his shirt pulled from the waist of his jeans.

"Amazing feeling that I have for you" Blaine sings back at him, looking over his shoulders as he keeps on shimmying.

The way his hips move, following the hypnotic rhythm, and the way he looks at him, with innocent eyes but mischievous smirk, does something to Kurt’s bloodflow, driving everything South.

\-- I close my eyes when I’m alone --

\-- Wonder what it’d be like to make you moan --

"Oh, you know exactly what it’s like," Kurt growls, walking toward Blaine, fully intending to grab him and at least grind with him to the music. But Blaine turns to face him, and slowly shakes his head as the breathing in the song starts.

Okay then, it’s one of those nights when Blaine needs - wants - to dance by himself.

That won’t stop Kurt from enjoying the show.

Sitting on the couch, Kurt shamelessly presses the heel of his palm to his zipper, feeling his cock hardening as Blaine bends his head backward and turns on himself, his arms half-raised in front of him.

\-- Sweet Kiwi --

\-- Your juices dripping down my chin --

That image alone pushes Kurt into moving faster against his crotch as Blaine side-eyes him. His hips keep moving with the beat, but Blaine starts unbutooning his shirt, his eyes glued to Kurt’s.

\-- Spread your arms and legs across the bed --

Blaine really takes his time, his fingers steady as he pushes each little ivory button out of the confines of the buttonhole and Kurt can’t remember how to simultaneously blink and breathe.

\-- And when you shake, you won’t regret --

Good god, he can’t take it anymore : Kurt opens his pants to take, as it is, the matter in his own hand through the fabric of his underwear. Blaine’s eyes flashes darker, a wolfish smile stretching his lips now.

As the chorus starts again, Blaine pushes his now opened shirt off his shoulder, his torso covered only by the little grey tank top he wears under it.

\-- Don’t stop me before it begins --

Blaine takes advantage of the short solo to get rid of his shoes (Kurt tries not to laugh too hard at how quick he does it) and he presents his back to Kurt, halfway between twerking and bellydancing.

\-- I can’t wait to take you home --

\-- Fingers through your hair --

Blaine puts his hands in his hair to mimic the song and Kurt lets out a low, desperate moan as he can almost feels the silky feeling of Blaine’s curls under his fingertips.

\-- Kisses on your back --

\-- Scratch me with your nails --

That line is Kurt’s last straw and he practically jumps at Blaine, pulling him against his chest as they start dancing together.

Kurt puts one hand on Blaine’s chest, right above his quickly beating heart, and one on his hip, guiding him into the undulating, swaying move of their joined bodies.

"Save me from myself" Blaine sings softly, putting one hand on Kurt’s neck.

"Show me how to care" Kurt sings back in Blaine’s ear, pressing a light kiss to the little spot under Blaine’s earlobe.

"Get everything out, dripping everywhere" they both sing to each other, a matching grin on their faces.

Kurt reaches for Blaine’s chin, turning his face toward him to kiss him slowly, languorously. “Don’t think that I can wait" he sing-whispers against Blaine’s red lips.

Blaine turns in Kurt’s embrace, kissing him again with much more desperation as the song continues, their hips still rocking against each other.

Blaine pulls out from the kiss after what feels like an eternity. “Don’t stop it before it begins" he sings back, his hands roaming on Kurt’s back, from his shoulderblades to the small of his back.

Kurt pushes the few curls from Blaine’s face with a tender smile.

"Oh sweet Kiwi …"


End file.
